A Mafioso Masterpiece
by Kevin Hirn
Summary: My first fic. Tommy Vercetti lost everything in Vice City and is now coming to San Andreas. please rate
1. Los Santos

PART 1 OF 3

Tommy Vercetti was the kingpin of Vice City, a city in Florida. He killed drug barons, helped Hispanic organized criminals and gang lords and killed the don of the Forelli Mafia to get there. But the Forellis wanted revenge. In 1988, two years after Tommy's heroic rise to the top, the Forellis came after him, led by their new don, Lips Forelli. They lost two dozen men, but they shot Tommy away. Lips want back to Liberty City with a grin on his face. But there was just one problem

Tommy wasn't dead.

A MAFIOSO MASTERPIECE

Featuring Ray Liotta as Tommy Vercetti.

Tommy woke up in a coma in 1992. He lost his empire, his gang, and his money. It was time to start over. He hijacked a Maverick helicopter at Escobar International in Vice City with nothing but a knife and a few hundred dollars. First, Tommy drove to the airport. There was a hole in the fence for baggage handlers, so slyly he took one and drove to a near-by helicopter. He snuck up from behind the driver and stabbed him and flew off.

LAS VENTURAS

Tommy went to Las Venturas in his Maverick helicopter. By chance, he booked a small room at a casino named Caligula's Palace. He went down to the casino floor and played a few games of video poker. And then he saw him.

"KEN ROSENBERG! I thought you died of an overdose"

"TOMMY VERCETTI! I thought Lips Forelli killed you."

"Not by a long shot. So tell me about yourself."

"Well, I manage the casino"

"No kidding. Great, you went straight"

"Are you kidding me! I have twice as much stuff as I ever had in Vice City and my ass is on the line every day working for the Mafia."

"Mafia?"

"Let's talk"

Tommy and Ken go talk in his office.

"So let me get this straight, Ken. The Forellis, Syndaccos, and Leones all run the casino together?"

"Yeah, and the Triads run the Four Dragons Casino. And keep this under your hat but the Triads are friendly to me, personally. I got a friend named CJ. Some OG who has a lot of stuff to keep track of."

"Like what?"

"He is to San Andreas as you are to Vice City, in '86, anyway."

"I see."

"So that is where I start. I get connections to the Triads and this CJ fellow. Where should I start?"

"Carl Johnson, you know CJ. Here, I'll write a note for you. He lives in Los Santos, at 14 Grove Street, in Ganton, near East Los Santos. Oh, and take Maccer and Kent Paul with you.

"KENT PAUL?"

"Heh-heh, yeah. Hey, he helped you out in Vice City a little, huh?"

"Yeah. Where are they."

"Right there"

Kent Paul said "Hey Tommy"

"Oh my god"

LOS SANTOS

And so Tommy took that same Maverick, but first, on a $10,000 loan from Ken, he bought a lot of AK-47 ammo and a silenced 9mm. He, Paul, and Maccer ate and worked out upon arriving in Los Santos. They took a cab and there they were, at 14 Grove Street.

He approached a black man covered in green.

"Who the fuck is you"

Tommy took out his AK-47 and pointed it at the man.

"Here to see CJ. You know him?"

"He's my little brother. What the fuck you want with him?"

"Ken Rosenberg sent me. Just tell me where he is, I'm not gonna kill him"

"He at the gym, two blocks west of here, down Grove Street. You touch CJ, you dead bitch."

"Why thank you, too."

Tommy went to the gym and sure enough, there was CJ.

"CJ"

"Who are you"

"Tommy Vercetti, Ken Rosenberg told me to see you. I want the underworld back, I want Liberty City, Carcer City, Vice City, but I'll leave San Andreas to you and your friend Wu Zi Mu, except North Venturas. That's me. "

"Fo sure, Rosie told me bout you. Whattup Paul, Maccer"

"WHAZZUP CJ!"

"All, shut up then Maccer"

CJ and Tommy got into a sweet lowrider and cruised out of the grove to East Los Santos. CJ saw a bunch a Latinos with yellow headbands sporting 9mms.

A high Hispanic voice said, "That's the Los Santos Vagos. The Grove Street Families an' the Los Aztecas Varrios are gonna get rid of those fuckin' vendejos.

"Who said that?"

"That'll be me, Cesar Vialpando"

"Whattup Cesar? This is the man I be tellin' you about, Tommy Vercetti, fo sure, fo sure."

"Hello, Tommy Vercetti."

"Hello, Cesar Vialpando."

And then, led by Sweet, CJ, Tommy, and Cesar, there was a gang war as Tommy open fire on the Vagos. Cars all over East Los Santos, Families, Vagos, and Varrios pulled up and people with pistols, shotguns, SMG's, and even swords came and joined the fight. The big hill in East Los Santos was avoided by the cops that day, and cars in Mulholland Intersection heard faint Explosions coming from the East. But at the end of the day, when the smoke rose, Cesar, CJ, Sweet, and Tommy were standing around as the Vagos were dead.

But that wasn't the end of it. Over the next few days, giant gang wars over all of Los Santos sprouted up, until eventually, the Los Santos Vagos were dead. And on that happy day, one of the biggest block parties ever thrown happened on the Grove Street Cul-de-sac.

Under the sound of Madd Dogg's Rhymes:

"Eses, I just want to thank you do much."

"Anything fo a friend, Cesar."

"Thanx CJ, and Tommy"

"You are welcome, Mr. Vialpando"

"Call me Cesar, Holmes"

"Okay."

"Oh, I nearly forgot, my and Kendl are getting married in a month."

"Fo sure, homie, I'll be there."

"We'll be there, Cesar"

"Right. See ya CJ, and Tommy. Mochas gracias"

Later, CJ and Tommy talked at the airport. Sweet, Kendl, and Cesar were there.

"I gotta stay in Los Santos, things is fucked up, but Ill see ya, fo sure, fo sure."

"I understand. Bye."

"Wait, wait, wait, you'll need a guide and protector"

"Huh"

The Truth arrives on the jetpack. Tommy couldn't speak for a second.

"Hello, fellow travelers. You must be Tommy. Cmon, get in the plane. Ill explain some stuff"

"What the hell are you doing on a jetpack?"

"C'mon, we gotta get out of here before the feds steal this back."

CJ ventured, "Just listen. You're in for something, fo sure"

"Goodbye everyone."

And Tommy flew the plane to Easter Bay airport while the Truth rambled on about conspiracies and cover-ups and yoga and peace on earth.


	2. San Fierro One

So Tommy Vercetti and the Truth flew to Easter Bay airport, in San Fierro. Tommy nearly wanted to kill the Truth for talking about cover-ups and area 69 and how diet soda is out to get ya. But, for like the first time in his life, Tommy resisted his urge to kill, and before you know it, the Truth and Tommy were in San Fierro.

"Old guy, where are we going?"

"This place"

"No shit, just tell me where the fuck we going"

"A garage in Doherty"

Tommy stopped the Cheetah he just stole.

"Look, old man, I don't know where anything is here, okay? I just want some fucking directions."

"The road will take you where it wants you to go."

Tommy slammed down his head on the steering wheel.

"Oh my god."

But, soon enough, the two arrived in Doherty, where they met Jethro and Dwaine.

"Yo, truth dude"

"Jethro, man"

"Truth dude, who's the suit"

"That's Tommy, he works for-

"HE WORKS FOR ME!"

"-Carl"

"Yo, I'm Jethro and the crackhead over here's Dwaine."

"Whatever. Like I care. I didn't fucking fly to San Fierro to work as a fucking mechanic. I heard about some Chinese gangsters, help me do what I gotta do."

"You mean Woozie, well come on, come on"

Jethro, Dwaine, and Tommy took the trolley across San Fierro, up some hills, and arrived in front of a gambling parlor.

"This is the place, Tommy. Me an' Jethro Crackhead gotta get back to the shop now."

"Man, fuck you Dwaine."

"Shut up, Dwaine"

Both crackheads took the trolley away as Tommy Vercetti was standing alone in front of a gambling parlor.

"Here goes nothing."

He knocked the door. A man in all black with black sunglasses, obviously Asian, answered the door.

"Hello, uhh, sir," the man asked inquisitively.

"Are you this Woozie fellow?"

"Who are you," he asked rather quickly and fiercely.

"Tommy Vercetti."

"Oh, yes, the Mafioso gentleman. Carl phoned about you. Would you like to come in?"

"Why not?"

Woozie and Tommy Vercetti went in to the betting parlor and up the stairs. They sat on a couch up in his office in front of a television.

"Allow me a formal introduction. My name is Wu Zi Mu, but my friends call me Woozie."

"My name is Tommy Vercetti, 'Woozie', but I don't have time for formal introductions. I want this town."

"Of course, Carl said you would be a little bit, shall I say, aggressive?"

"WHAT?"

"Please sit down."

"I'm tired of your BULLSHIT GAMES, Wu Zi Mu, let's talk business."

Wu Zi Mu coolly said, "Okay then. San Fierro has three main gangs. Of course there are the Triads, who are split into several factions, all allied, of which I lead the Green Mountain Boys. There's the San Fierro Rifa, a Mexican drug-peddling gang from Hashbury. Then there's the Yakuza, who is new in town, and led by Kenji and Asuka Kasen. They have fronts in Doherty and a casino in Venturas."

"Where do I start?"

"Wherever you want."

"I don't want no bullshit answers, 'Woozie'.

"What would you like then?"

"I'm warning you Wu-!"

"Woozie suddenly stood up and yelled something in a foreign language and four large Chinese men with uzis came into the room.

Woozie continued, "You were saying?"

But Tommy was too pissed right now to talk. He took out his trusty AK and fired madly at the Triads, three of whom he missed, nearly avoiding Woozie. Woozie ran out and several more Triads ran into the room. Tommy was too outnumbered. Firing blindly to cover himself he ran towards the window and jumped out, doing a somersault on the ground. He ran after a passing trolley and trolley and as fast as he , he caught on to it and jumped on the roof, nearly falling off.

The terrified driver sped off crazily. He fired off at the Triads attempting to fire at him and pursue him on foot. Nothing came close to him. Tommy continued to wildly fire at them and the building they came from until the trolley turned a corner. The Triads saw him laughing maniacly. Tommy jumped off just before the driver leaped from the trolley and the trolley crashed into a Linerunner, ending in a big explosion. Tommy strutted calmly down the street, gun out of view, and walked lazily into the Garcia district.


End file.
